Axonn
Axonn was a former member of the Hand of Artahka until it was disbanded. He later joined the Order of Mata-Nui. History Early history Axonn's early history was unclear and mostly unknown but it is known that at some point he served the Hand of Artahka. This lasted until the Order of Mata-Nui was formed. Order of Mata-Nui The majority of Axonn's life was spent under service to the Order of Mata-Nui. He was partnered up with a member named Brutaka and sent to guard the Mask of Life on Voya-Nui. Voya-Nui Axonn did his duty until a Skakdi named Zaktan struck Brutaka with a zamour sphere. Brutaka's species were known to react to the substance of Antidermis. They were known to be strengthened by it and perhaps lose themselves to the virus. Brutaka was under Makuta Teridax's command as it his his Antidermis. With the loss of his friend, Axonn begun to fear for the safety of the Matoran. He saved a Ta-Matoran named Balta at some point around Brutaka's corruption. Axonn was not present at the break in of the Piraka Stronghold, and felt all twelve members of the resistance team's defeats, implying a deep connection with him, his job, and the fear for the safety of others. Axonn later attacked Reidak and Thok only to be counter attacked by Brutaka who was under the control of Makuta Teridax's Antidermis. When the Toa Inika arrived they searched for Axonn and found him in a cave, battered and defeated. When the Piraka managed to create a special Zamour sphere that they used to drain Brutaka's power. Axonn had to create an antidote which he gave to Toa Hewkii. Hewkii struck the two Piraka with it, feeding the power back to Brutaka. Axonn was in the chamber with Brutaka when he came to and challenged him to a battle in the Antidermis chamber of the Piraka Stronghold. Brutaka seemed to be winning until Axonn went on a power strike, Brutaka was unable to stop him and turned to the Antidermis vat to gain power. Lukily, Axonn destroyed the vat and knocked Brutaka out. Botar then came to take Brutaka to The Pit. Axonn told him to give Brutaka another chance but Botar warned him that if he challenged Brutaka's sentence, he would also be banished. Axonn then let him go, but vowed that he would save his old friend. Axonn later helped in defeating the mutated Piraka and showed the Toa Mahri the Toa Terrain Crawler.He then led the Matoran of Voya Nui down in the Nui Caves and when the Cord was severed, they were returned to the Southern Continent. Destiny War Axonn was soon informed about the upcoming war by a messenger. He then teamed up with Brutaka to form an alliance with the Skakdi. The skakdi were ready with an army but they pretended to surrender and were taken to Nektann. Fortunately, Nektann agreed. As the Skakdi army attacked the Rahkshi, Axonn and Brutaka managed to escape the Makuta Pool and ended up in the 'Core Processor' of the Mata Nui robot. Helryx, Makuta Miserix, The Toa Hagah, Zaktan, and Keetongu were also present at this stage to battle Teridax. However, the Makuta broken Zaktan's container and killed him, put the Toa Hagah in an illusion, trapped Miserix in a painting, then teleported Axonn, Brutaka and Keetongu to several different islands in the Southern Island Chain. Axonn managed to reunite with Brutaka and return to Metru-Nui. When they arrived at the Core Processor again, an argument broke about regarding the fate of the Matoran Universe. Axonn allied with Helryx and Makuta Miserix, who wanting to destroy Teridax by damaging the equipment while Brutaka, Tuyet and Tren Krom, who was inhabiting Lewa's body, wanted to stop them from harming the Matoran Universe. A brief battle then took place until Artaka appeared to stopped the fighting and managed to swap Tren Krom and Lewa back. However, this attracted the attention of Teridax and he teleported the entire group into orbit around Aqua Magna while he used the Mata Nui Robot to transport himself away. Rather than suffercate, Lewa managed to create several Air pockets to sustain them until Vezon had them teleported to Bota Magna by using the Olmak that was fused to his head. The team then encountered the Great Being who had been cursed by the Kanohi Ignika. Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Matoran Universe Category:2006 Sets